


A True Patriot

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: sd_ldws, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a touch ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Patriot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Round 2 Week 2 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/). The prompt was to write a **PWP** story with the word **Navel/Belly Button**. My entry got me through another week so I am happy!

“What do you think you’re doing?” Danny squirmed and tried not to laugh as Steve’s tongue made its way around his belly button before dipping inside. “Stop it! That’s gross!”

Steve pulled his head up and looked at Danny in disbelief. “Gross? Seriously? My tongue has been in much more questionable places than your navel.”

“Yeah, well I don’t like it,” Danny muttered, not meeting Steve’s eyes.

“I wonder why?” Steve kept his eyes on Danny’s face as he dipped his tongue back into Danny’s navel. “Could it be because you’re ticklish here?”

“No,” Danny replied doing his best to stifle a laugh but unfortunately, his trembling belly gave him away. “Okay fine, I’m ticklish. Now would you just stop?”

“I could,” Steve acknowledged. “Or I could do this.”

Steve circled Danny’s navel one last time with his tongue before trailing it further down to trace the length of Danny’s cock. He circled the head slowly, dipping into the slit, before pulling away and looking at Danny. “Still want me to stop?”

Danny arched his hips up, seeking Steve’s mouth. “I will kill you if you stop now.”

Steve laughed and dropped his head down to swallow Danny down in one smooth motion. His lingering laughter sent vibrations up Danny’s cock causing him to moan and thrust forward.

Steve let him thrust for a moment before firmly grabbing him by the hips and bobbing his head quickly, occasionally pausing to hollow his cheeks and suck. Finally, when Danny was close Steve started humming causing his orgasm to rip through him as he came hard.

Later as they lay tangled together, Danny tilted his head to look at Steve. “The Star-Spangled Banner? You seriously hummed The Star-Spangled Banner while blowing me?”

“What can I say?” Steve asked. “I’m a true patriot.”


End file.
